Rosario Wild: Kamen Rider Geki's Rampage
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: When a Jungle needs a Kingdom.. It also needs a King.. Read up as Kamen Rider Geki works to unite the Dormant Gekido Spirits. Panther! Rhino! Shark! Phoenix! Bengal! Dragon! WARNING : Still reading the manga.. So if it's not like the Manga, then it's my own Personal adding to the storyline.
**This World's Fate..**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is indeed a Multi Person, so expect switches between First Person, Second Person, or Third Person. Warning, this is M Rated, so if some things are too out of hand for someone in the audience, then don't read. I also recommend you come with snacks.. LOTS of Snacks.. Like 3 Snacks a Chapter. Alright.. Prepare for a new story..**

 **Author's Note : HEY GUYS! Before you Read This Chapter.. I'd like to get out a message for my new Kamen Rider W Crossover Poll on my profile right now! Are you guys ready for some Kamen Rider W? Go check it out now! You can Now VOTE FOR 2 CHOICES! So head on down and check it out.. Peace!**

* * *

 **Avarlet Road, Hohe, Tokyo  
January 11th, 2016**

' _It's the start of a Brand New Year.. you'd be expecting a kid to enjoy his break from school by now.. Well I'm just heading to my new school now.. Youkai Academy.. Whatever that is.._ ' Shun Tsukatsu sat in a bus, riding peacefully and looking out the window, it was calm and silent. Day was kind of sunny, a perfect day to, uh, I don't know.. PLAY OUTSIDE!

' _Yeah, yeah.. I know.. I should be playing outside right now.. But my parents made me go to Youkai Academy and I'm already on the bus._ ' Shun sighed and looked to the bus driver, " **So kid.. You say you want to have some fun, eh?** " the driving man toned the bus in gear and it went faster, it made Shun shake a little bit. He then looked outside to see the whole scenery changing.

" **They say this tunnel is magic...** "

* * *

"O...k?!" Shun then appeared at the bus stop, no bus.. Just him. Shun then walked through the strange forest, seeing more dead trees than grass. He then took thought to himself, ' _This place is just like the place I was in when.. when.._ ' he thought back to memories.

* * *

 _Child Shun was pushed back by another kid, "Saizo! PLEASE!" he shouted, "Heh.. Saizo Komia doesn't stop for please!" Saizo punched Shun in the face. Shun saw the dead trees and stood, "HA!" he decided to try for himself to fight back,. he punched Saizo into a tree and he fell._

* * *

Shun sighed, "That was before.. That bastard better not be here.." he continued walking, until he found two in front, a budge in the road. Shun walked up to see a brown haired boy and a pink haired girl staring at each other, it was creepy. "Hey! You guys going to Youkai Academy?" He asked them, snapping them from their gaze, "Oh.. Yeah yeah!" the teen boy picked his stuff up. Shun looked to the girl, her hair was bubblegum pink and eyes emerald green.

"So.. What happened her~" Shun noticed the girl at the boy, "That scent.. It just keeps me from moving away.." she opened her mouth and..

" **CHUU~!** "

Shun sighed and thought about it for a sec, but he didn't think that everything was gonna go like this.

* * *

 **Series Opening  
 _Got To Keep It Real!_ \- Dem and Khd English Dub**

 _ **( Instrumental )**_

 **Shun lifted his hand to catch a light, he opened his hands and the light became a million fairies that flew up into the air.**

 _ **Khd : Back off ~ cause it's my Showtime..**_

 **Shun grabbed another light and placed it on his waist, it became a Driver that seemed like a Tiger, in the center of the forhead was a slot for chips like the ones used in Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and the right whiskers held a lever, while the left ear was able to be shoved down.**

 _ **Khd : I know that I got my own new spotlight now..**_

 **Shun flipped the Ear and activated the belt, then pushed in the Whisker lever and began to transform to a Tiger Based Red striped, White Kamen Rider, Droi, his bodysuit was like the Ultima Ganma, the helmet being a Tiger based, the faceplate being silver. The eyes were like Kiva's, but were turquoise and the outline of the eyes were red and the rest of the helmet was white.**

 _ **Khd : I got that Jutsu that'll make me fly.. Now I know now that I just, WON'T WAIT FOR ANSWERS!**_

 **Droi charged and punched through all his opponents, scratching them with his gauntlet claws, he jumped up and flipped over a Kaijin and stabbed it in the back, causing it to explode.**

 _ **Khd : I got the key now that will make me stronger now in every way..**_

 **Shun turned to his friends, brown haired boy, pinkette, bluenette, purple haired girl, bruenette, and a black haired party styled looking teen that was quite tall.**

 _ **Khd : So I'll use it well.. In my own special fight.. in my explosion!**_

 **Droi jumped up into the air and behind him came a sphere that flew around him, he then kicked it at the Creatures and it became a Tiger, and crushed them.**

 _ **Dem : I believe that I will now win! GOT TO KEEP.. GOT TO KEEP IT UP!**_

 **Droi caught a sword and the stripes and outline of the eyes turned purple, he slashed through enemies. Droi's sword turned to a spear and the stripes and eye outline became Yellow, he struck through his opponents and jumped up. Droi's spear turned to a gun and his stripes became orange, he fired all around and struck everything.**

 _ **Dem : With my own fate.. I will take it up, I will know my own ~ way! GO AHEAD.. GOT TO KEEP IT REAL!**_

 **Shun landed on the ground and he turned to his friends, he thumbed up and they all smiled.**

* * *

 **0... 1...**

 **Beginner's Arc**

 **Episode 1 : The Droi of Life..**

* * *

Shun was walking with his new friends, Tsukune Auno and Moka Akashiya, "So you guys gaze at each other EVERY DAY?!" Shun asked, "Pre~tty much." they both answered. Shun was surrounded by fools, but he kept that thought to himself. Shun then walked with them to class B-2, where everything began.

He walked in with the other two and they all took a seat, he got the stares from every girl besides Moka in the room. Shun then noticed it, he also noticed the comments..

"What?! THIS MAN IS GETTING THE LADIES JUST BY SHOWING UP?!"

"This guy is fucking dead!"

"I'll make this boy into shreds!"

Shun sighed and noticed that Saizo wasn't in this class.. That was a relief. Shun looked around, he felt something strange. It wasn't the normal strange.. it was the strange strange..

* * *

Saizo was walking around the school, he laughed and looked at a picture of Tsukune Auno, "That kid will pay.." he crushed it. He then heard a sound from the shadows. " _So you want revenge?_ " Saizo heard that question, "Yeah.. I want that.." Saizo nodded, "That's great.. Where do I start?" he asked.

" _With this.._ " A switch rolled along the ground, "Heh." Saizo picked it up, he pressed the button, it turned red, he shrugged, then his hand began to change into the hand that the Inves Hase turned into appeared on his hand, he turned into monster form, but his eyes glew red and his body began to change into an Ultima Ganma body.

" ** _This power.._** " Saizo clutched his fist and punched the wall, it shattered completely, " _ **YES! YES! YES!**_ " he was given what he wanted.. But will Karma take it away?

* * *

Shun was walking out to the dorms with Tsukune, they both were talking to each other. "So.. When's the new game coming out?" Shun asked, "Probably March 2nd." Tsukune replied, "THAT'S TOO FAR AWAY!"

Tsukune laughed a bit, "Don't worry.. We're all feeling the man pain.." he said. Shun sighed, "Well, time for my other hobby." he said to himself, "What?" Tsukune looked, "Nothing." Shun just took off to running, before turning around and waving, "I got something to do!" he then turned and took himself to running.

* * *

Shun went to his room in his dorm and opened a suitcase, there was a belt and a Chip like the ones in Engine Sentai Go Onger. It had a D in the Center and the bottom was a title line that said Droi, on the top was a Tiger Symbol.

Shun grabbed the Driver and placed it on his waist and a gold stripe with a silver armor in the middle, the middle of the strap, there was a cross like box to hold less stress on the waist. "Alright.. Let's get hunting.." Shun jumped out the window, they were running.

* * *

Tsukune was walking back to the dorm at night slowly, street lights in check, he looked up and sighed. He then noticed a shaking in the shadow, Tsukune then flung back into the wall when a creature ran toward him. " _ **Hey.**_ " The creature greeted, "Saizo?" Tsukune stood a bit, he was kicked into the wall, he rolled along the ground.

Tsukune stood and looked toward Saizo's new form, Saizo walked toward him, he jumped up and grabbed Tsukune's face and slammed his head into the wall and Tsukune coughed blood. Tsukune fell to the ground and Saizo stepped on his back, crushing him. " _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " Saizo laughed.

* * *

Shun jumped off the rooftop and landed on the ground, he looked toward Saizo and then Saizo felt a sudden inner fear. "Alright then! You all asked for this! THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Shun placed the Chip into the buckle and turned the left ear, the eyes glowing rainbow colors.

 **-= WAKE UP! =-**

" **Henshin!** " Shun pushed in the lever and he began to glow brightly, then stripes began to form on his armor and around the eyes, then the eyes glew bright and he became Droi.

 **-+ Droi : AWAKENING! +-**

* * *

 _ **Play Song in Background  
**_ _ **Cyclone Effect - Sang By Labor Day - Kamen Rider W**_

Droi then turned, his whiskers glowing rainbow colors, he ran in a speed like sound, he ended up behind Saizo and punched him before Saizo could finish his attack. " **Ready for more?** " Droi jumped and kicked Saizo back, he landed on the ground and dusted his hands, then charged and punched Saizo back, he then turned the left ear again,

 **-= AWAKENING.. =-**

Saizo backed up as he saw Droi's eyes glowing rainbow colors and he floated up. Droi turned the left ear again, he jumped up and spun in the air, Droi kicked toward Saizo. Saizo prepared for this, he threw three orbs and they created soldiers, which were hit and exploded.

 **-+ Droi : KICK STRIKE! +-**

Droi landed, he then saw Saizo glowing brightly, he sparked purple, glew and transformed into a new form, he seemed like the Nazca Dopant, he charged toward Droi and punched him back, sparks flying everywhere. Droi then looked toward Saizo and gained a plan, he grabbed Saizo's arm and threw him over him.

Droi then jump kicked Saizo back, he turned the left ear twice, then pushed in the lever twice.

 **-+ Droi : KICK STRIKE! +-**

Droi kicked toward Saizo and caused a large explosion, soon he dehenshined and looked toward Tsukune.

 _ **Song Stop**_

* * *

Shun walked up to him, "You ok?" he asked, "Yeah.." Tsukune stood, "What in the world was that?" he asked, Shun sighed, "That.. Was Droi." he explained.

"Droi?"

"A Rider System created to improve the bond between Monsters and Humans.. Which it's working well.. But.. Someone is hiding in the shadows and mutating monsters." Shun explained.

"So.. What you're saying is.. Youkai Academy's students are in danger of mutation?"

"You're keeping up."

"Meet me in the gym tomorrow.. I've got lots of things to explain to you."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Jikai no Kamen Rider Droi..**

Shun was walking through Youkai Academy, "I've been forced to have.. well..." Shun was trying to explain an event to Tsukune, "YOU'RE GETTING STALKED?!" he widened his eyes.

"By who?!"

"Kurumu Kurono.. A bluenette.. Stuff."

"Shun-san! Don't go! She's a Succubus!"

"Shun's being hypnotized.. I can't really do anything.." Tsukune said, Moka then slapped him, "He's our friend! We have to go!"

" **Henshin!** "

 **-+ Droi : AWAKENING! +-**

A pink light flashed and a white haired Moka stood, Droi took a look and got ready to fight if he had to, he caught her leg.

 **See ya guys next time!**


End file.
